Naruto la historia de un amor divino
by Queteimporta55
Summary: que hubiera pasado si Hades y Athena renacieran en konoha cómo cambia la historia del mundo
1. capitulo 1 Comienzo

Naruto la historia divina Hades y Athena

Capitulo 1 Comienzo

Orfanato de konoha

Dos pequeños niños descansaban tranquilamente mientras veían las nubes pasar era relajante no podía ser más perfecto

Es un hermoso día verdad Naruto Kun dijo una niña la niña no parecía mayor de cinco años tenía un hermoso cabello corto de color lila junto a unos ojos de color verde quera como ver dos brillantes esmeraldas vestía un vestido Manga larga de color negro con bordes blancos

Tienes razón Sasha Chan dijo un niño de cabello rojo y desordenado tenía unos ojos azul profundos y serenos que parecían las aguas calmas de un lago que le daban una mirada única en el mundo vestía unos pantalones negros junto a una camisa de botones del mismo color que su pantalón

Naruto Kun dijo la niña pelilila con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras tomaba unas flores y empresa a trenzarlas en unas pequeñas pulseras

Si Sasha Chan dijo niño pelirojo con un pequeño sonrojo y una brillante sonrisa

Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos sin importar lo que pase dijo la peña la niña pelilila aún con un sonrojo

Lo prometo Sacha Chan siempre estaremos juntos sin importar que pase siempre te protegeré dijo el pequeño pelirojo sonriendo y causando que el sonrojo de la niña se ampliará

Entonces este será el símbolo de nuestra promesa Naruto Kun dijo la pequeña pelilila entregando una pequeña pulsera de flores al pelirojo mientras ella se ponía la suya

El niño viendo las acciones de la niña el hizo lo mismo y se puso la pulsera

11 años después

Santuario de Athena Salón principal

Dentro de la habitación principal del santuario de Athena una pareja conversaba tranquilamente ya habían pasado once años desde aquella promesa en el orfanato y las cosas habían mejorado drásticamente

Ya no había rastro de aquellos niños inocentes que solían jugar si nada más porque preocuparse ahora eran una hermosa pareja de casados y además tenían un hermoso hijo y si eso fuera poco resultaba que ambos habían sido dioses reencarnados con el destino del mundo en sus manos

Naruto Kun llamó una hermosa joven de cabello largo y lila con ojos verdes como las esmeraldas más brillantes la joven vestía un vestido de color negro sin mangas el vestido tenía un cuello en forma de ve revelando su gran escote y pechos el vestido estaba completamente ajustado mostrando su perfecto cuerpo de reloj de arena la joven también tenía una pequeña pulsera hecha de flores entrelazadas lo que le daba la apariencia de una cadena está joven era Sasha Uzumaki esposa de Naruto Uzumaki y reencarnación de la diosa Athena

Si Sacha Chan dijo un joven de apariencia delicada, alto y delgado, su cabello de color rojo sangre con algunos mechas paradas en punta, es largo hasta la cintura pero el flequillo es largo hasta la mandíbula teniéndolo acomodado a los lados del rostro y otra parte hasta los hombros, sus ojos son brillantes teniendo el iris de color azul profundo y sereno como las aguas tranquilas de un lago de la cual es lo mas destacado de su apariencia, su piel es bastante blanca con tono de palidez. Vestía una camisa de botones de color negro junto a unos pantalones de color gris claro este era Naruto Uzumaki esposo de Sasha y reencarnación del dios Hades

Podrías cuidar a Boruto Kun por mi dijo la pelilila mostrando a un pequeño bebé con cabello rojo desordenado y ojos verdes el bebé iba vestido con un pequeño traje de zorro de color naranja que lo hacía ver adorable mientras era cargado amorosamente por su madre

Claro sacha Chan lo que necesites respondió el pelirojo a su esposa

Konoha

Habían pasado ya casi once años desde que la pareja de niños dejaron konoha y muchos sucesos habían ocurrido en la misma el más importante ocurrido hace ya seis años

Resulta que el famoso héroe Minato Namikaze había estado vivo todo el tiempo y no había muerto como todos creían era solo una farsa todo por cumplir una profecía que ni por cerca sabían de quien se trataba

Poco después su regreso a la aldea de la hoja la familia del yondaime hokage había tenido muchos problemas económicos y sociales resulta que los aldeanos amaban al pequeño pelirojo de ojos azules que cuando descubrieron como su familia lo había abandonado se molestaron y los excluyeron de cualquiera actividad, recibiendo un trato neutral por parte de sus habitantes pues no podían mostrar ninguna hostilidad hacia ellos eran la familia hokage y atacarlos sería traición

Mientras por el lado económico la familia estaba casi en banca rota, kushina había perdido el control de la fortuna y propiedades del clan Uzumaki pues ella había sido desterrada de dicho clan al haber abandonado a su primogénito, el daimio siendo consiente de dichas leyes había congelado las cuentas del clan Uzumaki y por si eso no fuera suficiente habían sido echados del complejo Uzumaki que permanecía serrado desde entonces esperando que el legítimo y verdadero líder del clan Uzumaki los reclamará como suyos

Oficina del hokage

Dos personas se encontraban conversado amenamente aunque también se podía escuchar tristezas en su voz

En contraste alguna pista sobre el, sensei pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio desordenado el cual enmarcaba su rostro tenía ojos azules y vestía un atuendo estándar de jounin debajo de un abrigo blanco con llamas rojas en la parte inferior el cual tenía los kangi para yondaime hokage escritos vertical mente este era Minato Namikaze

Desafortunadamente No Minato es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado no he podido hayar rastro de el dijo un hombre de cabello largo y puntiagudo de color blanco tenía líneas rojas como lágrimas en su rostro además de un protector de frente con la palabra aceite siendo este jiraiya el sabio sapo

Está bien jiraiya sensei dijo deprimido y asustado no quería enfrentar a su esposa en ese momento y romperle las ilustraciones de ver a su hijo nuevamente

Con el resto de la familia Namikaze

Una mujer de cabello largo de color rojo y ojos grises caminaba directamente a la torre hokage con una mirada de esperanza esperando saber de su hijo mayor nuevamente había cometido un error al abandonarlo hace tantos años y ahora se arrepentía de seguir una estúpida profecía que ni siquiera estaba segura de que ocurriera

La mujer miró detrás de ella viendo a dos hermosas adolescentes que caminaban junto a una niña más joven tomados de la mano estas eran sus hijas las cuales parecían hablar con esperanza e iluminación que por un segundo le pareció ver a un adolescente pelirojo caminado junto a ellas

Crees que ero sennin haya encontrado a nii san dijo una adolescente de 16 años de cabello rubio largo y liso las cuales tenían unas marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas la adolescente tenía una figura de reloj de arena la cual vestía un atuendo chunin estándar esta era natsumi Namikaze segunda hija del yondaime hokage

No sé natsumi Chan respondió otra adolescente de 16 años de cabello largo rojo y liso la cual tenía unas pequeñas marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas vestía un atuendo chunin estándar esta era la tercera hija del yondaime hokage mito Namikaze

Onee Chan, Nee Chan como crees que será niichan pregunto una pequeña niña de seis años con cabello rubio largo y desordenado atado en dos coletas la niña vestía un vestido de color rosa y estampado de flores está era Naruko Namikaze última hija de Minato Namikaze

No sabemos imoto Chan igual que tú estamos anciosas por conocer a nuestro hermano mayor dijeron ambas jóvenes a la niña más pequeñas

Con la pareja divina

Que pasa Naruto Kun dijo la pelilila preocupada viendo la actitud distante y pensativa de su esposo el cual veía el atardecer con su hijo cargado en brazos

Nada Sacha Chan solo no puedo evitar pensar en konoha han pasado años desde que estuve ahí solo disfrutando del paisaje sin ninguna responsabilidad en absoluto la respondió el pelirojo a su esposa mientras sostenía a su hijo viendo el atardecer

Oh Naruto Kun pensó la diosa viendo a su esposo el cual estaba distraído tenía que hacer algo fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea ellos visitarían la hoja además ella también extrañaba la aldea donde vivió los primeros cinco años de su nueva vida


	2. capitulo 2 sorpresa inesperada, regreso

Capitulo 2 la sorpresa inesperada, un regreso a konoha

Un mes después

Konoha

Oficina hokage

Había pasado un mes de la última reunión de Minato y jiraiya, y sin embargo todo seguía igual no había ni una pistas de su hijo perdido aún podía recordar el rostro desilusionado de su esposa e hijas el mes pasado y la paliza que jiraiya y el recibieron por parte de su querida esposa porque según ella no habían hecho nada para encontrar a su bebé había sido aterradora pero por alguna razón sentía que pronto su sufrimiento terminaría para bien o para mal

Cerca de la puerta principal de la aldea

Mientras el yondaime hokage recordaba los eventos de ese mes en las afueras de konoha ocurría algo totalmente diferente y cambiaria a konoha y la familia Namikaze de ahora en adelante, se podía ver a dos figuras que conversaban alegremente mientras se acercaban a la aldea de konoha

Ya casi estamos en konoha dijo una de las figuras en vos tranquila y autoritaria

Tienes razón Naruto Kun dijo la otra figura en una voz dulce pero también se podía oír la autoridad en su vos viendo al hombre pelirojo a su lado

Si Sacha Chan extrañaba este lugar y no puedo creer que finalmente estemos de regreso dijo el pelirojo viendo a su esposa pelilila la cual cargaba a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos el cual estaba profundamente dormido

Si aún no puedo creer que ya pasaron casi once años desde que dejamos konoha aún puedo recordar lo asustada que estabas cuando Aioros san vino a buscarte para llevarte al santuario

Fuiste muy Valiente esa vez Naruto Kun dijo la diosa sonrojada recordando esa ves

Flash back

No dejaré que toques a Sacha Chan dijo un pequeño niño pelirojo desordenado y ojos azules parado frente al extraño hombre el cual trataba de llevarse a su mejor y única amiga

No te preocupes niño dijo el extraño tratando de convencer al niño el cual protegía a la niña pelilila la cual lloraba detrás de él

No dejaré que te la lleves dijo el niño aún parado protegido a su amiga la cual seguía llorando detrás del niño asustada

Que tal si te propongo algo niño dijo el hombre

Habla dijo el niño en una voz autoritaria e infantil sin darse cuenta de su tono

El hombre se sorprendió por el tono pero lo oculto, te parece si …Dijo el hombre pero es interrumpido por el niño diciendo si es una promesa barata como que vas a protegerla o algo así si dejo que te la lleves no me interesa, terminó el niño

Pero porque dijo el hombre con curiosidad

No confío en ti, prometí que protegería a Sacha y no voy a dejar que la lastimes además puedo sentir que no eres normal y tampoco estás siendo del todo honesto por qué quieres a Sacha dijo el niño

Eso no es algo que pueda decirte niño dijo el hombre

Entonces no te llevaras a Sacha, al menos que yo también los acompañe dijo el niño firme mientras inconscientemente para el manifestaba su cosmos causando que el extraño se sorprendiera.

Que es este cosmos se siente aun más grande y poderoso que Athena viendo a los dos niños frente a él solo para ver a un hombre pelinegro de ojos turquesa detrás del niño mientras una mujer pelilila de ojos azules se observa donde una ves estuvo la niña

Hades, Athena pensó el caballero mientras miraba a los niños y las imágenes de los dioses se desvanecían

Fin Flash back

La pareja había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la entrada hasta que un ruido muy familiar los alerto ronquidos dirigiendo su vista hacia dicho ruidos los sorprendió, los guardias de la entrada estaban dormidos

Como es que este lugar no a sido invadida pregunto la madre de cabello lila cargando a su bebé viendo la escena sorprendida

Para ser sincero eso uno de los grandes misterios que ni los dioses pueden responder dijo el pelirojo con toda sinceridad mientras una pequeña sonrisa juguetona adorno su rostro

Que estás pensando pregunto la pelilila conociendo esa sonrisa

Esto respondió el pelirojo mientras un pequeño brillo de color rojo resplandecía en sus ojos por unos segundos para que ni un segundo después los guardias despertaran asustado y viendo a todos lados como si esperarán que algo les pasará

Que les hiciste Naruto Kun pregunto una dulce voz

Na nada dijo el pelirojo a su esposa algo asustado

Después de esa escena la pareja procedió a registrarse e ingreso a la aldea

Konoha 60 minutos después

Oficina hokage

El hokage y su esposa conversaban tranquilamente aunque algo tristes el tema el mismo del que habían estado hablando desde que llegaron a konoha nuevamente

Mina Kun alcanzo a decir la peliroja cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta entrando una pequeña niña de cabello rubio desordenado atados en dos coletas la cual lloraba y saltaba hacia sus padres

Que pasa naruko Chan dijo la pelirroja preocupada por su pequeña hija que lloraba

Nii Chan fue lo único que la niña dijo entre sollozos

Que, que pasa naruko Chan aún sin entender la pareja que tenía que ver su hijo desaparecido

Finalmente conocí a nii Chan, dijo la pequeña ahora feliz

Como conociste a tu hermano dijeron ambos adultos en shock

Donde, como fue lo único que artículo Minato siendo el primero en recuperarse del shock

Flash back

Hace 30 minutos

La pequeña pelirubia corría desesperadamente por las calles de konoha un niño mayor había tratado de quitarle su helado pero ella había corrido sin saber adónde mientras era perseguida por el niño estaba tan concentrada en salvar su helado que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que chocó con alguien y dejando caer su helado al suelo

La pequeña vio su helado en el suelo y estaba punto de llorar cuando una vos tranquila le hablo

Tranquila pequeña no llores dijo la voz, la niña vio a dónde venia la vos para notar a una hermosa joven de cabello largo y lila con ojos verdes como las esmeraldas más brillantes la joven vestía un vestido de color negro sin mangas el vestido tenía un cuello en forma de ve revelando su gran escote y pechos el vestido estaba completamente ajustado mostrando su perfecto cuerpo de reloj de arena la joven también tenía una pequeña pulsera hecha de flores entrelazadas lo que le daba la apariencia de una cadena la joven también cargaba a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos

Que pasa Sasha Chan llegó otra voz pero esta era tranquilo y serena

Nada Naruto kun, solo ayudaba a esta niña parece que se le cayó su helado le respondió a la persona responsable de la vos el cual era un joven de apariencia delicada, alto y delgado, su cabello de color rojo sangre con algunos mechas paradas en punta, es largo hasta la cintura pero el flequillo es largo hasta la mandíbula teniéndolo acomodado a los lados del rostro y otra parte hasta los hombros, sus ojos son brillantes teniendo el iris de color azul profundo y sereno como las aguas tranquilas de un lago de la cual es lo mas destacado de su apariencia, su piel es bastante blanca con tono de palidez. Vestía una camisa de botones de color negro junto a unos pantalones de color gris claro

Por otro lado la pelirubia al escuchar el nombre Naruto se emocionó estaba por conocer a su hermano la niña subió la mirada olvidando su tristeza conocer a su hermano era más importante

La niña al momento de ver al joven lo sorprendió su joven mente no tenía dudas era su hermano no tenía duda

Nii Chan grito la niña feliz lanzándose a abrazar a su hermano

Eh dijo el pelirojo confundido al momento de atrapar la niña

Como te llamas pequeña y por qué llamas a Naruto Kun nii Chan dijo la pelilila

Me llamo mito Namikaze y le digo nii Chan por es mi nii Chan dijo la pequeña aferrada al pelirojo sin querer soltarlo

Naruto Kun dijo la pelilila después de ver a la niña examinar sus rasgos y la verdad se parecía un poco a su esposo a esa edad

Si Sacha Chan dijo el pelirojo algo confundido todavía por las acciones de la niña

Creo que la pequeña dice la verdad después de todo es parecida a ti además … iba a continuar cuando Naruto interrumpió a su esposa

Pero soy huérfano esto no puede ser dijo el pelirojo más confundido cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo

Nii Chan no me quiere dijo la pequeña pelirubia entre sollozos

Tranquila imoto Chan dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta del término pues no entendía porque pero ver a la niña llorar le partía el corazón el pelirojo tratando de calmarla le dio un helado mientras le daba otro a su esposa

Fin Flash back

Y eso fue todo dijo la niña contando la historia de cómo conoció a su hermano y asombrado más a la pareja adulta


	3. capitulo 3 la furia de Athena

Capitulo 3 la furia de Athena, la aldea de kumo es destruida

Una semana después

Konoha

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de konoha los pájaros cantaban los aldeanos abrían sus negocios mientras los ninjas se preparaban para sus labores y misiónes todo era perfecto o al menos eso creería cualquier pero desafortunadamente no era así para todos especialmente para una diosa de cabello lila

Resulta que hace unas horas su bebé había sido secuestrado la diosa estaba preocupada y molesta el que robó a su hijo le iba ir muy mal nadie se mete con su familia la diosa estaba a punto de llorar cuando su esposo entro por la puerta cargando al bebé robado

Naruto Kun dijo la pelilila molesta según ella entendiendo lo que pasó

Sacha Chan antes que digas o pienses algo equivocada te voy a decir lo que pasó dijo el dios intimidado por su esposa furiosa

Explicar dijo Sacha concediéndole ese pequeño privilegio a su esposo

Hades aprovechando sabíamente la oportunidad comenzó a explicar lo sucedido

Entonces estás diciendo que un ninja extranjero o más precisamente de la aldea de la nube había tomado a mi bebe dijo Athena furiosa y encendiendo su cosmos al punto que la tierra empezaba a temblar de semejante poder

Si respondió Hades con calma pero algo asustado nunca la había visto tan enojada

Hades estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando la pelilila desapareció del lugar

País del rayo

Kumogakure no sato(aldea oculta de la nube)

Era una mañana tranquila en kumogakure todo estaba perfectamente calmo los ninjas y civiles trabajaban con tranquilidad pero desafortunadamente no continuaría así por mucho tiempo

Cuando entre una de las calles de kumo se empezó a manifestar un aura de color dorado que creció rápidamente hasta mostrar a una mujer pelilila de ojos verdes envuelta por la misma aura

Tan pronto como la pelilila había aparecido en las calles de kumo la mujer había empezado a atacar y destruir todo a su paso, sin importar quien estuviera al frente, se habían metido con la diosa equivocada cuando tomaron a su hijo

30 minutos después

Kumogakure o lo que solía ser la aldea de kumo no era más que un cráter humeante los ninjas habían intentado todo por detener a la diosa pero nada funcionaba los ataques simplemente eran desviados o desintegrados

Ni siquiera el raikage y su armadura de rayos habían podido tocarla con sus ataques era imposible para ellos y ahora ya no había nada solo un gran cráter llenos de escombros y cadáveres

Athena recuperada de su furia vio el lugar en donde estaba y se sorprendió no sabía dónde estaba hasta que en ese momento los recuerdos de lo que hizo volvieron a ella y rápidamente un sentimiento de culpa la invadió

Ella había matado a cientos de vidas inocentes solo porque estaba enojada y no pudo contenerse pero ahora ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás

La diosa se dio la vuelta y desapareció tal como había llegado

Konoha

Mansión Uzumaki

Hades estaba algo preocupado por su esposa se había ido sin que pudiera detenerla y tenía miedo de lo que la pelilila pudiera hacer en ese estado después de todo el lo sabía bien, el había sido lo mismo hace 5000 años, había tratado de destruir a la humanidad por razones similares su enojo lo había segado hasta ese punto

Espero que tu madre esté bien dijo al bebé entre sus brazos

El bebé simple mente balbuceo algunos ruidos antes de volver a dormir

El dios estaba a punto de llevar al bebé a su cuna cuando su esposa se manifestó en una luz dorada

Tan pronto como la diosa miró al dios rápidamente corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó empezando a sollozar

Tranquila Sacha Chan dijo el pelirojo tranquilizadora mente a su esposa

Que me tranquiliza dices sabes lo que acabo de hacer dijo la pelilila

Si respondió simplemente el pelirojo a su esposa recuerda que yo hice lo mismo después de la tradición de Persephone trate de destruir a la humanidad por dolor, furia y envidia por eso te pido que te calmes dijo el dios

Pero iba a continuar la diosa pero es interrumpido nuevamente

Tranquila dijo el dios amable que tal si damos una vuelta y te tranquilizas después me cuentas lo que pasó

20 minutos después

La pareja divina caminaba tranquila por las calles de konoha habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos desde que Sasha se había tranquilizado y ahora estaban conversando felizmente mientras se dirigían a ichiraku ramen para comer

Entonces eso pasó dijo el dios pelirojo

Si Naru… iba a decir la diosa mientras cargaba a su bebé cuando una voz infantil se escucho en el ambiente

Nii Chan dijo la pequeña voz mientras abrazaba a su hermano

Hola naruko Chan dijo el dios correspondiendo el abrazo de la niña

Naruko chan dijo una voz más

La pareja divina dirigió su vista a dicha voz para encontrar a una peliroja corriendo hacia ellos

Kaachan dijo la niña a la mujer pelirroja desde los brazos del dios

Naruko chan no vuelvas a alejarte a si Dijo la pelirroja

Lo siento kaachan pero vi a nii Chan y … no terminó la niña cuando la peliroja dijo viste a tu no pudo continuar cuando vio a la niña centrada en los brazos de un pelirojo

Sochi kun eres realmente tu sollozaba la pelirroja conociendo a su hijo después de tantos años

Quien es usted dijo el dios viendo a la mujer frente a él que por alguna razón le parecía familiar

Soy kushina Uzumaki Sochi kun soy tu madre dijo la peliroja

Naruto por otro lado estaba confundido una parte de él le decía que la mujer decía la verdad pero otra parte se negaba a creer eso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el dios no sabía que hacer

Sacha viendo la confusión de su esposo decidió intervenir

Naruto Kun vamos a casa dijo la diosa causando que el dios simplemente asintiera de acuerdo aún confundido por la situación

Con eso último la familia divina regreso a su casa en konoha


	4. capítulo 4

**_Capitulo 4 _**

**_10 años después _**

Diez años habían pasado desde que la pareja divina habían visitado konoha y muchos eventos habían ocurrido en las tierras unos buenos y otros malos principal mente malos siendo un ejemplo de estos la cuarta guerra mundial de shinobi iniciada por una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki que buscaba el dominio mundial aunque afortunadamente habían podido derrotarlos y traer paz a las naciones elementales esa paz no había durado demasiado desafortunadamente poco después Hades y Athena habían desaparecido y las cosas se habían vuelto realmente locas en las naciones elementales era como si el mundo volviera a su estado primitivo un todo contra todos en una de las guerras más sangrientas que mundo hubiera conocido y por si la guerra no fuera suficiente extrañas criaturas habían aparecido por todo el mundo causando aún más caos era una escena apocalíptica lo estaba ocurriendo en el continente elemental afortunadamente la isla de Whirlpool no se habian visto afectados portal evento desafortunado siendo ahora este el único lugar seguro en el mundo aparte de el propio castillo de Hades o el santuario de Athena

Uzuhiogakure

Era un hermoso día en las ruinas de uzuhiogakure el cielo está despejado ni una sola nube se veía en el aire era un día perfecto para un día perfecto en general para cualquier actividad en aire libre o un día de campo que era lo que los tres de los seis únicos habitantes disfrutaban en este momento

No puedo creer que ya pasaron diez años desde onichan nos salvó de konoha dijo una mujer de 20 años con cabello rubio largo y liso tenían unas marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas la mejillas la mujer iba vestida con un ajustado traje de espandex de color negro el cual resaltaba su figura de reloj de arena

Si aún no puedo creer lo que Minato y kushina nos hicieron dijo esta vez una mujer de 20 años de cabello largo rojo y liso la cual tenía unas pequeñas marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas que al igual que su hermana vestía con un traje ajustado de color azul que resaltaba su hermosa figura

Extraño a tousan dijo una adolescente de 16 años de cabello lila largo y desordenado vestía con un sujetador deportivo de color negro junto a unos chores corto del mismo color la adolescente también tenía una figura envidiable la cual rivalizaba con sus hermanas o mejor dicho sus ex hermanas a esa edad

Nosotros también naruko Chan dijo la pelirubia recordando cómo su hermano las había salvado después de que obtuvieran sus rasgos kitsune y se convirtieron en las nuevas kyuubi gracias al método que había usado Minato para sellar al kyuubi, dividir el chakra del bijuu en dos partes no había sido su mejor idea principalmente porque nunca lo había intentado

Aún no puedo creer lo que nii Chan le hizo a Sacha dijo la peliroja recordando la infidelidad del dios hacia su esposa con la mujer Hyuga

Me preguntó cómo estarán como Hinata Chan e himawari Chan dijo la rubia mayor recordando a las dos pelinegra azuladas

O Boruto Kun agrego naruko recordando a su joven hermano pelirojo de ojos verde

Solo espero que estén bien pensaron al unísono recordando a sus familiares que en ese momento no estaban con ellos

**_ACLARACION _**

**NATSUMI Y MITO HABIAN DEJADO DE ENBEJECER CUANDO SUS CUERPOS YA ESTABAN COMPLETAMENTE DESAROLLADO ASI QUE AUNQUE TENGAN 26 AÑOS EN REALIDAD SUS CUERPOS PARECEN DE 20 PORQUE ADSORBER AL KYUUBI LAS HABIA HECHO INMORTALES CON TODO Y SUS PRIVILEGIOS**


End file.
